The Monster and The Prince
by Gloomy-Kid-609-Biter-108
Summary: A human who's royalty and a creature who's horrifying. Forbidden Love, is what they call it. Though, is it possible that a beast and a prince could... fall in love? Nobody knows but then if it doesn't work out, what'll they do next? - - -OOC
1. A New Friend

Once there was a Monster named Hibari Kyoya. A cruel yet lonely monster who was hated by people. He was sealed in a dark and dull castle. At night, He looks like a human-animal, with furry claws- hands up to elbows and feet up to knees- has furry cheeks and sharp yet deadly teeth. His wrist and ankles are wrapped in broken chains which he drags along with him. At night, he looks like a were-wolf. Oftenly at night, he comes out and visits a little village that sleeps peacefully. He loves to visit the fountain of the center village, yet he's depressed for he sees his hideous reflection. The reason why he visits the fountain was the reflection of the beautiful moon envious of it's sparkling and beautiful reflection at the still water.

One night, he visited the fountain and had stayed there for a long time, longer than the other visits. He fell asleep. When the sun rose, the rooster crowed and woke everybody in the village, even the monster, with bright smiling faces but as they went out it had turned into dark frowning faces. Everybody had surrounded the monster quickly as the monster looked innocently calm. They whispered very silently as the murmurs start to spread.

"What's this ridiculous beast doing here?" a woman whispered.

"He's scarier in person that we had seen in the books." A 10-year old kid said.

"He might be dangerous! He might eat the children with he's carnivorous fangs!" a man had shouted aloud.

"Monster... Scary..." A little kid had said.

Little by Little the whispers became louder and louder. The monster was confused. He looked left to right then stood up. A little boy walked slowly to him feeling no fear. Hibari stared at the little boy in amazement to able to see a human who wasn't scared of him.

"Wolfie...?" asked the child. The monster tilted his head.

"Wolfie!" the boy exclaimed has he grabbed the monster's cheek and then pinching it.

"Roll, No!" the boy's mother exclaimed. The monster's eyes widened as the boys hand pinched his cheeks.

Then suddenly, the crowd started to throw things at the monster. When Hibari had realize the situation he blocked it with his own body to protect the boy. When the monster had dealed and had seen teary eyes of the boy, he grabbed the boy and carried him then ran. The men had tried to chase the monster but had stopped since they knew that the forest was casted a mysteriously spell that causes weird happenings to anyone who goes in there. The boy's mother had fallen into her knees crying.

"Roll! Roll! Roll!" she screamed aloud as she cries even more.

"Wolfie... Sad?" the boy asked.

The monster just looked him in the eye with a depressing expression.

"Wolfie..." the boy muttered sadly.

The monster settled the child on a teared up couch and he had sat on the ground staring at the little boy. The boy tilted his head and then Hinari had followed the action. The boy raised his hands and then the monster followed. Every movement that the boy did the monster followed. Then the boy giggled but the momster showed no emotion. Then suddenly the boy stared at the monster's mouth.

"Wolfie... Why you have pointy teeth?" the boy asked.

The monster shrugged. Though, the boy still smiled at him and nodded saying 'oh well.' All day long they played happily. As the time passed the momster read a book, in the castle library, to the boy so he could fell asleep. Now, the monster knew the feeling of having a friend.


	2. Help from a Monster

Meanwhile at the village, the chieftain had reported to the kingdom that a child has been stolen by the monster. Posters were posted everywhere saying:

Missing

'Picture'

Child

Name: Roll Azarath, Son of the High General had been stolen by a monster of the Shadow Casstle of Dungeons. . .

Reward is: 10,000 G; 5,000 S; 500 C

When the people of the whole kingdom had seen this posters, they are willing to capture the monster but then again they remembered that the paths of the Forest of the Dark Mist, they changed their minds and thought the boy would already be dead even if they still tried to find him. The mother of the child still went crying on wanting her son to be wrapped in her arms as they smiled at each other but she just can't seem to get the thought to forget her precious son.

"This is impossible!" the king exclaimed furiously.

"Why did that monster survived and left that monster running out free!?" he added.

"How are we going to kill that beast without losing any men!?" He exclaimed again as he pounded the arm of his throne.

"Uh, father..." suddenly the prince spoke up gently.

"Yes, son?" the king asked calming down.

"How about letting me... capture the beast?" the prince asked.

"What!?" the king exclaimed.

As the king exclaimed, silence filled the room then the king broke the silence.

"Are you insane, my son!?" he asked in shock.

"No, father..." the prince answered calmly.

"I want to prove myself... of being a worthy prince..." he added.

"You?" a voice interrupted.

"A worthy prince?" the voice asked.

"Your making me laugh... You can't even fight very well not and you can't even kill a single animal... Your just being a show off again." he added.

"Your the show off here, Sir Zintos." the prince said.

"I'll show you... that I'll be a worthy prince." he declared as he left.

"Let's see..." Zintos smirked.

The prince had left the castle and went on to the Forest of the Dark Mist. It was dark and dim not a single light had shown and it was foggy. The prince had carried a sword and traps to capture the monster and had also carried a dagger, just in case. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes appeared.

"Huh? Who's there?" the prince asked.

Again it rustled. "Show yourself!" he ordered.

Then suddenly, a cute little rabbit that seems to be injured and got left out from its family.

"A... rabbit?" he lowered his voice and sword as he calmed down a bit.

The rabbit jumped onto his feet and stared cutely. The prince smiled.

"A cute one too, but where is your family? Did you got lost or something?" he asked.

The rabbit nodded so then the prince carried it and tended it with care.

After a few minutes, the prince had continued walking father into the woods. The prince was humming a tune. The rabbit joyfully listened to it.

"You like the tune don't you?" the prince asked.

The rabbit just nodded. As they walked more farther, another bush rustled, but this time it wasn't an animal but was a monster. This monster is a different one. It looks like a Bull-like-Bear. It's horns were sharp, its teeth were sharp as a bear's, its paws were claws with sharp ends and its eyes glow like a raging bull! The prince had swung his sword at the beast, slashing and stabbing it.

"Die you killing beast!" he shouted aloud as he stabbed the beast again.

The beast countered his attacked using it's horns tearing his clothes. Apparently the prince learned reflex able skills, so he dodged it very quickly. As he dodged, he quickly stabbed the beast directly through its chest killing it but then the beast countered again making the prince hit his back on the tree making him unconscious. As the beast was almost dying it raised its paw and slashed the prince but before that it was block by another beast. The prince grew weary unable to watch the two beasts fight. Then the prince saw the other beast slashed the Beast-like-Bear's head, then he fainted. The mysterious beast left immediately, leaving the unconscious prince there.

As an hour passed the prince woke up, seeing the rabbit on his chest. The rabbit cuddled him trying to see if he's alright and a way to show comfort.

"It's strange... your a rabbit... but you seem to act like a loyal... dog..." he said weakly.

"I'am a dog, a wolf, to be exact." the rabbit spoke up to explain.

"You are?" the prince asked but doesn't seem to be shock about it.

"Yes, call me Metrion." the rabbit said.

"Metrion... why- I mean how... did you turn into a cute little animal?" the prince asked.

"Ask the Beast of the Shadow Castle of Dungeons the one who saved you... And don't call me cute." Metrion said as he glared, cutely yet seriously.

The prince looked at the far away castle... "You mean..." the prince muttered.

"Yes, that castle. Now, follow me..." the rabbit ordered as he bounced to a rather seemed safe path to the Castle.

They walked and walked and walked. "Be careful..." the rabbit said worried.

"Yes, I will." the prince said as he nodded.

When they came to a stop, it felt like the trees had moved. The prince looked back and observed but then suddenly a tree's branches had grabbed him at the neck choking him to death. The prince shouted for help. Metrion tried to help but he can't. The prince shouted and shouted and shouted again and again, then a beast appeared. In one slash all the branches were cut and faded into ash. The prince fell onto the ground coughing.


	3. Getting Attached

"You okay?" a voice of a short figure said beside the beast.

"Y-Yes... Wh-Who are you?" the prince asked while rubbing his neck.

"I'm... Roll Azarath." the voice answered as the figure walked up to the prince and lend a hand. "Who you?" he added.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo... The prince of the kingdom" he answered back. "And... Wait your the lost boy, the one who's stolen by the beast from the village." He said surprised.

"Ah! Your the pwince!?" he asked surprised. "Ah! Your highness!" he added as he kneel and bowed down to him.

Mukuro smiled at the boy. "Who's your comapanion?" he asked.

"Who... Ah! You mean Kyo? He's my friend, Kyoya Hibari the Beast of the Shadow Castle of Dungeons." he said in one breath.

"The beast!?" he exclaimed as he held his sword.

"Yes, and wait! Don't hurt him! He's a nice guy-er... Beast-er... Friend!" the boy said.

"You sure? Well, if that's what you think..." he slid his sword back to its case. "I won't kill him."

The beast glared for a while then grabbed the boy's hand going back to the castle. The prince sighed and rather stayed calm as he followed the beast. As the beast with the child and the prince with the rabbit walked pass the gate, the dark yet old gates closed swiftly making a gust of wind push the prince forward bumping onto the monster. The monster glared again at the prince, yet the prince stayed calm. The monster continued to walk into the castle. The prince kept following. Automatically the castle doors opened, then the monster stared at the prince on a sign _You may go first_. The prince walked in including the monster. Then, another gust of wind had shut the doors shut then a flow of cold air whispered to the prince _Go away or Die._ The prince sighed and ignored the whisper. The monster place the boy on a tattered couch then walked to the direction where the Castle Library is. The prince placed the rabbit beside the boy and followed the monster.

'_Where's he going?'_ he thought.

The beast opened the broken door then picked up the books and placed it where it should be.

'_Books?' _he thought again_. 'Why would a monster read books?' _he added.

The beast picked up a book went to a corner as he read. The prince picked up a book that seems to be blank and has a ball pen attached to it. He sat at the direct opposite of where the monster is sitting and started to sketch the seemingly calm beast. The beast glared at him but the prince smiled gently. The beast seemed to be confused but thought that the prince wasn't even there. The prince kept smiling as he continued to sketch the monster.

As a few hours have passed, the beast seemed to fall asleep and the prince had finished up his sketch. '_He doesn't seem to be scary...' _he thought_._

_'Maybe, He just needs a friend... Someone who'll he count on... Someone that loves him...' _he added to his thought as he's heart pumped up suddenly breaking his gentle gaze at the beast.

'_No... I can't be the one to love him... It's forbidden and it's impossible. Though, this feeling... I somehow... No! It's forbidden!' _he shouted aloud in his mind.

The prince kept his gaze at the gentle sleeping monster. He walked to the monster and knelt down. He's heart kept pumping as if he was stressed out. He leaned closer and closer to the monster's gentle yet calm face. He leaned closer again feeling their own breaths, enough for the prince to kiss the monster. He stayed still able not to wake up the monster and kept gazing at it. He leaned back a bit and kissed the monster's forehead instead. His eyes saddened suddenly as he backed away more.

'_I'm a prince he's a monster... I can never love him... It would only bring chaos to the kingdom.'_ he thought as he walked away.

At the last second he gazed at the monster one last time then closed the broken doors of the library. He sighed and walked up stairs, roaming around the castle, He saw a bedroom that seemed nobody had used before.

'_I should take a rest before going back to the kingdom... And before I change my mind of killing that beast.' _He's eyes saddened more as the thought of killing that monster.

Then, he took off his shoes and coat as he lays down onto the bed. There, he fallen asleep. As he was sleeping so gently, he dreamed of the monster. It was rampaging all over the kingdom, destroying everything it could see... Making chaotic incidents. Then, the monster came charging at the king. The prince, having no idea on what to do, grabbed his sword and had pointed out at the monster. He pierced the monster killing it then as the prince had let go of the sword. The monster smiled at him and tears went falling down its face then said something. Suddenly, the prince woke up panting and clutching his chest.

"No!" he shouted. "It can't possibly be! I won't kill him! I just won't!" he added.

Realizing it was all a dream of killing the monster the prince went back to sleep having the thought of what side to choose the lonely monster or the kingdom where he grew up and he loved for so many years.


	4. A Kiss Before Farewell

As the prince woke up, he heard a cheery and joyful tune. He prepared himself then walked out of the room. He was about to leave but hearing the continuously delightful tune made him curious about it.

He sighed. '_Maybe just one last peek?' _he thought.

He followed where the tune was coming from. He saw a door with a broken knob so he pushed it to open it. There he saw the boy who's joyfully playing the piano, and the monster who was sitting beside the boy and is listening to the piano playing. The monster seemed so calm and innocent.

'_It doesn't seem that this monster even killed anybody... But, why do people seem to want him killed?'_ he thought.

He walked up to them and listened too. The boy played it all the way through to the end. When the boy stopped it seemed that his eyes saddened; his getting home sick.

"What's wrong, Roll? Something the matter?" Mukuro asked.

"Not really, I just want to go home." he replied.

"Is that so? I can take you with me anywa-"

Then the beast left shutting the doors closed with a BANG! He didn't seemed to care about them since they're going to leave after all and of course, they would never come back because that castle isn't even they're home.

"Before we leave can I at least say farewell to... uh... What was his name again?" Mukuro said.

"Hibari?" Roll reminded.

"Ah, Yes, Hibari. Can I?" Mukuro asked.

"Sure! I already said goodbye to Hiba-kun. I'll let you too as well!" he answered.

"Thanks."

He left Roll at the piano and followed Hibari. "Hibari!" he called. "Where are you?" he added.

He wandered around the castle to search the beast and at his search he saw Hibari at his room he was laying on his teared up bed all alone. He went to Hibari and patted his head.

"Don't be so sad, I'll come back if that'll make you happy." Mukuro said.

Hibari didn't responded, it seemed that he was ignoring him. Mukuro sat in front of him and then leaned closer to comfort him. But then, he was pushed back. He tried again but unfortunately his hand slip losing his balance. He fell on top of Hibari and not only that, they're soft lips were pressed against each other. Mukuro's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed slightly on what happened but Hibari stayed still. Mukuro wondered why isn't Hibari pushing? Is it alright with him if they're in this kind of position or is it that he doesn't know what's happening? Mukuro pulled away and wiped his mouth.

"I'm s-sorry... I didn't mean t-"

To his surprise was that Hibari pulled him back down and kissed him with his eyes closed. Mukuro kissed back closing his eyes also. They pressed there bodies together to conquer the cold air in the room. Hibari's arms were wrapped on Mukuro's neck while Mukuro's was around Hibari's waist. Mukuro licked Hibari's lips wanting for an entrance. As his lips were opened he invaded his mouth with his tongue. They're tongues pressed against each other dancing. He seemed to pull Hibari closer slowly taking his shirt off. They pulled away from each other as Mukuro threw his shirt off over somewhere in the room. He kissed him again this time unbuttoning his own shirt. Again they made they're tongues dance but there was a little bit of sucking. He slid down his tongue from his mouth to his neck. He bit it gently and sucked on his skin.

"Ngh..." was the sound that came out from Hibari.

As he was done unbuttoning his shirt and leaving a mark on Hibari's neck. He slid his shirt off and licked down to his pink nub. He pinched it using with his teeth with a playful yet gentle lick.

"Ngh..." was another sound coming from Hibari.

Mukuro seemed to like the sound he was hearing so he gently place his finger at the other nub then gently slid down his hand. He started to suck on the pink nub and play, pinch, flick and rub with the other. He really seemed to enjoy what he was doing right now, as his hand had reached Hibari's length he rubbed in gently. Again the sound that Hibari used a while ago came out. He slid both hands down to take off his pants and own.

Before he could do it, Hibari spoke up. "D-Don't... This i-is n-not right." he said in a mature and deep voice.

Mukuro stared at him surprised to hear his voice for the first time when they met. Hibari was blushing very hard and was panting. Suddenly, he pulled away, covering his face with his arm he was blushing too.

"S-Sorry, I... I guess, I sort of... got carried away." he stuttered.

He stood up and picked up his shirt. "I'm sorry, I really need to go. I'll come back for you, soon. I promise." he said. then he ran out the door to get all his things and venture out with Roll.

"How was it?" Roll asked.

"H-How... What?" Mukuro asked nervously, thinking that Roll might have known. '_D-Did h-he saw u-us?' _he thought.

"Is Hiba-kun, Okay? Is he not mad that we're going back home?" he said.

"N-No... He's F-Fine with it, I guess..." he said.

"Oh, Okay." Roll said with a glee.

Mukuro sighed as he looked back at the castle. He was hoping he could go back if his father allowed him too but it seemed that King Daemon Spade wouldn't for his son didn't came back early. Then, he continued to walk away with Roll.

'_I Promise, I would return for you... Hibari.' _he thought.


	5. Such Horrible News

The sky was clear and the clouds could be barely seen. It was a bright sunny day, a perfect day for a stroll.

Mukuro, who was currently on the balcony, was staring at the far away forest, where he had met the beast. Even though it was a short time of their farewell, he still wanted to touch that beast again or in his opinion that gentle skylark. He slowly touched his bottom lip remembering those soft, warm, gentle kisses they had. Oh how he yearned for Hibari. He could not even believe that in such a short time that he could be possibly to have fallen in love with that horrid monster. In books he read that creatures, like Hibari, kill humans. For some reasons they kill just for entertainment, hunger, or it's either because a human had trespassed through its territory. He knew very well on what are the weaknesses and strengths of every monster but to Hibari, he barely knew anything about him at all! Every time when he stares to those onyx eyes of his, he could see that sorrow and hatred inside him. He wondered why did Hibari carried such a burden. Was it because of his monstrous features? How Mukuro wished to help him.

Suddenly somebody knocked on the door. "Br-Brother, May I come in?" A soft gentle voice asked.

"You may, Chrome." Mukuro said in a bored tone.

A girl with purple hair that seemed to form a pineapple hair-do much like Mukuro's came in. She was wearing a white gown that seems to be able to reach only her knees. It was simple and ordinary no jewels or gems, no ribbons or even fancy layers. It only had a cute yet so beautiful patterned stitches. It may be so plain to first-class people, like them, but to Chrome it was different. It was the right attire for her. She had this gentle innocent purple eyes, it would've been _eyes _but because of that black round eye patch on her right that seemed to have a skull stitched to it and that accident that happened when she was a kid she can only use her left eye but she's used to it anyway, seeing with only one eye.

Silence filled the room. She walked to her brother a few inches away from him and then spoke, "Brother, you've been acting strange lately, did something wrong happened?"

Mukuro stared at her. He wanted to tell everything that happened but that would only shock her or worse... She might tell all those things that happened even at their _farewell _to their father, so there's no way he would tell the truth. Mostly he can't since he seems to depressed, he'll end up crying in her arms and shout Hibari's name so many times.

"Nothing wrong happened, Chrome. I was just thinking about, well..." he paused.

"Are you thinking about finding your future soulmate?" Chrome continued.

"**No!**" he shouted aloud that somehow shocked her making her back away a bit in fear. "Oh, Chrome... I'm sorry. I just... can't forget that certain thing." he said calmly. "That certain someone..."

"So did you already find someone who'll you marry?"

"No, I haven't..." he muttered. '_Well, maybe someone... But, Father will not allow it.'_ he thought.

* * *

**Shadow Castle**

The beast which was leaning on the wall, peacefully reading a book, was disturbed by a loud bang. He stood up and grabbed his weapons to bite the one who had intruded his territory with no permit. Right before he got down stairs...

**CRASH!**

The large wooden door came crashing down to the floor. He growled and waited for the dusty smoke clear up until he saw a tall figure. His eyes widened as he saw a hunter. He was taller than Hibari and he had hair that seems wavy and is blonde. He was wearing a long green jacket that had furry ends, a black t-shirt and long tan pants. He was holding a long dark brown whip.

"I finally found you beast." the tall man said.

Hibari scowled at him. He was about to charge at the man when suddenly the tall man charged at him first then whipped his tonfas away from him. He growled and used his claws to slash him but the attempt failed when the tall man's whip had wrapped around him tightly making him lose his balance. When he was about to fall, he was pinned down to the ground by the tall man's foot. The man laughed at him. Hibari sent a dark glare at him.

"You won't be able to escape from me, monster. Now, that I got you I could finally take you to Prince Byakuran. He'll be so glad to see you." the tall mad said. "But first, why not torture you a little so you can be tamed." he added.

Hibari responded back with a growl.

"Aww, come on now, don't be so kill joy this torture game is going to be fun it'll be painful and bloody but hey, it's a way to tame a wild animal. Mostly you." the tall man said.

Hibari struggled but then was stopped when his head had been crushed down to the ground by the blonde's foot. How he wanted to shout for Mukuro's help but then will he even hear him? He feels so hopeless and ashamed to see that he had been simply caught off guard and defeated by a mere human. '_Mukuro, Help Me... Mukuro... Mukuro! Help me, Please! MUKURO!_' he shouted in his thoughts but even though he had shouted it in his mind there's no way that Mukuro would just come barging in and save Hibari so easily. There was no escape for him now but luckily Metrion was there to see everything that happened and bounced off to tell Mukuro the news.

The blonde laughed at the pitiless monster. "Now, where shall we start?"

* * *

**Millefiore Kingdom**

"So am I going to meet this handsome prince?" a white haired man said. "He seems really cute~" he chuckled.

"Your Royal Highness, shall I make a letter to the Estraneo Kingdom that you'll be meeting them tomorrow?" a young boy with blue glasses asked.

"Not yet, Shoichi. Not yet." the white haired man said.

"As you wish, Prince Byakuran"

* * *

**Estraneo Kingdom**

"Mukuro!" a small and familiar voice called out. "Mukuro!"

"Huh?" the prince looked around to see wear the voice was coming from.

"Down here, your Royal Highness!" the small voice shouted.

The prince looked down and saw Metrion the rabbit-supposedly the wolf. He jumped off the balcony swiftly as lotuses' vines had gracefully caught him and make him land safely.

"What brings you here, Metrion?" Mukuro asked.

"Hibari! Hibari's in trouble!" Metrion shouted.

"What!?"

"Hibari was caught by a hunter!"

"A hunter!?"

"Yes!"

"Hibari..."

"You've gotta save him!"

"But I... I can't. My father will..."

"Hibari needs you, Mukuro!"

"I... I'm sorry... I can't." he said as he walked away slowly.

"Mukuro!" Metrion shouted.

He was simple ignored.

"Mukuro! Hibari really needs you!"

Mukuro ignored what Metrion said walked away further until he was nowhere of sight.

"Mukuro..."

As he was out of sight, He slumped against the wall and cried. Why did he ignored Metrion's request of help? Why did he walked away when he could have just run and save Hibari? Why did he left and simply not care about what's going to happen to Hibari? Why? Why? Why? He punched the wall so many times and cried so hard.

"HIBARI!" he shouted aloud.

* * *

"Mukuro!" the king called out.

The prince came rushing down in the throne room. He was a mess because of what he had done. "Yes?" the prince replied monotone.

"Augh... You're such a mess. What happened?" the king asked in disgust.

"I'll don't want to talk about it, father." Mukuro replied.

"Anyway, I must inform you that you are to meet a prince of the Millefiore Kingdom and you are to be engage with him." the king informed.

"What!?"

Silence filled the room. Mukuro's heart sank as he heard what his father had said. He couldn't believe that he was going to be engage to somebody he barely knows at all! He should have went and save Hibari when he had the chance. He should have disobeyed his fathers orders and ran away. But he didn't, he didn't. He was so ashamed. His heart was already taken by the skylark. He won't let anybody steal it away. Even though that he doesn't have the beast's heart or love, He still loved Hibari no matter what. He stomped the ground and growled furiously at his father in order to break the silence.

"I will not allow that, father!" he protested.

"What!?"

"I won't marry somebody who I don't even know yet!"

"You must!"

"I won't!"

"You are to be engage by the Millefiore's Prince and marry him!" the king declared.

"But, Father!"

"No buts!"

"Father!"

"Don't disobey my order, Mukuro Rokudo! You must obey what I say!"

Mukuro fell silent. Now, he felt his heart shattering into pieces. He walked away with no last word to say. He wanted to protest but then he knew that his father will not give up until his son obeys him. He knew that his father will always win. He had no choice but to give up. How he despised his father so much. He walked up stairs to his room and lied down onto bed. He spent his free time crying, wanting to hold Hibari in his arms again, wanting to kiss him, touch him and stay with him forever but he was hopeless.

* * *

"Hibari. . ."

"Mukuro. . ."


	6. I Hate This

Five Months had passed since their separation. Though still Mukuro won't forget Hibari and Hibari won't forget Mukuro. Even though they are suffering so much pain right now... There's nothing they could think about but each other. If Mukuro would ought a be in pain he would sure mumble '_Hibari...' _and if Hibari is all alone in bruises and wounds he would mutter '_Mukuro...' _How they love each other too much that they simply won't care on what's going to happen to themselves.

* * *

**Shadow Castle**

The sound of panting and the loud whipping could be heard. The more moans and the more screams it made the more the whipping grew louder. Months of taming and torturing the monster it still won't give up on trying to fight back. Yet little by little the hunter is starting to earn the creature's obedience.

"Stop... Stop..." panted the monster.

"Aww, but that would end the fun. I told you that I'd tame you. If you want me to stop then you'll have to obey me." the blonde said.

"I'll... do... anything... just... stop..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... Yes..." before the monster could continue he was whipped again. "AHHHHH! YES! YES! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST STOP!"

"Hmm... Don't try to fool me again or else."

The blonde hunter unchained Hibari's ankles, hips, wrists and neck then he backed away preparing his whip to make sure that the creature wasn't lying. Apparently, the monster sat there and said, "What shall I do to make Master happy?" The hunter simply smiled and answered, "Just obey every command of the Millefiore Prince and mine then that'll make me happy."

The once unbreakable and untamed beast was now in the controls of the hunter. Hibari felt so ashamed of being a servant of a stupid mere human but then he had no other choice it's either to die or to obey, he would have choose 'die' but then if Mukuro knew he was dead he'll be in grief and there's a chance that he'll suicide. If that were to happen he'll never forgive himself for killing his about-to-be lover.

"Now, let's go." the blonde said.

"Go where?" the monster asked.

"To Millefiore Kingdom."

"Mill...e...fi...ore...?" he repeated confused.

The blonde sighed. "The Millefiore Kingdom are one of the powerful kingdoms. There are five powerful kingdoms that I know, first is the Vongola, second is the Millefiore, third is the Simon, fourth is the Arcobaleno and the last one is the Estraneo. These kingdoms are at war about 1, 500 years ago. They used their powerful knights to conquer every land, you see all started when the Vongola and the Millefiore fought over their territory. The Millefiore had the Six Funeral Wreaths, the Vongola had the greatest knight ever lived, their own guardians and the Cavallone family-the Bovino family is also part of the knights too-, the Simon had their own guardians like the Vongola has, the Arcobalenos did not joined the battle since they didn't want to have bloodshed but they are powerful at defense, and the Estraneo had the help of the Vindicare and the Kokuyo. There was also an assassination squad called the Varia, they had no side and they always seem to create trouble. Those assassins are really deadly, mostly when it comes to their leader. But, they stopped when the war stopped."

"War..." the monster uttered.

The blonde hunter stared at the beast and asked, "Is this the Namimori Castle?"

Hibari shrugged. "I don't remember..."

"I see..."

He stood up and went beside the hunter. "I'll do what Master wishes."

The hunter patted his head and said, "Good, come on, follow me."

He walked out of the castle and the monster followed but he took a look back at his castle. Will he return soon or will he not? He might have lost his memory but he won't forget his own home and most of all his so called 'lover'. They started to hike off, it was difficult since the forest was like a labyrinth. They also fought a lot of strange creatures and finally, they had reached the end. But, Hibari was the one who did all the work, he was injured everywhere and it seems that he's bleeding. The hunter sighed and grabbed him. He treated him well, he bandaged him and he fixed his wounds. Though, it was not enough to bandage his bleeding hand. It had a large wound that even a single speck on it was to be placed it would surely hurt.

"Your hand..." he sighed. "I guess I have no bandages left so..." the hunter licked off the blood.

"What are you doing?" the beast asked.

As he fully licked all the blood off he answered, "I'm trying to lick the blood off."

"Can't you just wipe it off?"

The hunter fell silent, he felt like an idiot, the beast was right he could have wiped it off but why on earth did he licked it!?

"Never mind it, Lets just go." he said and walked off.

The monster simply nodded and followed. To be honest, he really wanted to rip the neck off the hunter but if he did that he knows that he'll suffer worse. He looked at the sky as he saw a yellow little round bird that came flying straight at him. It was cute and fluffy and soft too. Not much beautiful creatures like this show around often in his castle. Though, he was glad to be out free, well, somehow free. The blonde hunter simply smiled and stared while walking. He, then, sighed and looked forward. On his surprise, was that the beast ran beside him, the round bird sleeping on his head, he asked, "Why did you chose to be a hunter?"

"Ah- A hunter? Well... I... Uh..." he stuttered. "Well, it's because of a certain thing. You see I used to be a priest's apprentice when I was little. Yes, the Cavallone family was a strong clan able to kill the enemies but then I didn't want that kind of life. At war, a lot of subordinates of the family died. I became a hunter since of one thing that I will never forget even though it was by force. My father." he explained.

"You're father...?"

"Yes, my father. He told me to be the heir of the family and to be a great fighter but I refused. Until that time, he became my mentor and thought me how to use the whip and how to battle. I tried many times to convince my mentor that I could never be a fighter like my father and the heir to the Cavallone family but even though I tried there's no way I could refuse. I should have been a simple priest by then." he explained again.

"But, you said the Cavallone family works with the Vongola so why are you helping the Millefiore then?" the beast asked, still puzzled.

"Ah, Well, You see when the five kingdoms stopped fighting with each other they made a treaty to work together as a whole united world. Something like that, and I was sent to a mission to obey the Millefiore Prince's request and that is to capture you." he answered.

"But why does he want to capture me? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No, not really. All I know is that he wanted me to capture you and tame you that's all. Not much was in detail."

The beast sighed. "I'm not somebody's play toy, okay? I don't want to be somebody's slave!"

The blonde hunter was surprised to hear what the beast had said. Was his ears deceiving him or was he dreaming? It didn't seem that his hearing were deceitful and that he was dreaming. If he was dreaming then he could do better than this; he would have a better dream. His eyes softened as he saw the beast's face darkening. He didn't realize that such a creature would want something... something that a human would want. But, all living beings in this world all want freedom than being a slave so what's the difference? Yet, the hunter can't seem to understand what he was feeling, what is this creature anyway? Is he really a horrifying beast or was he really an innocent human? He can't seem to get the answer but maybe soon... Soon he'll know.

"I wish I could remember everything... Then, maybe my life won't be so miserable." he uttered.

"You lost your memory?" the hunter asked. The beast simply nodded.

"Ah, I see..." he sighed. "Well, maybe, when the right time comes it'll come back." he said trying to lightening up the creature's mood.

The beast smiled a bit and the hunter smiled back. "Come on, lets hurry our pace."

"Yeah..."

And they continued on their journey.

* * *

**Estraneo Kingdom, Palace Garden**

"Kruu Kruu~" a snowy owl crowed.

The prince looked up to see a landing owl. The owl landed on the tree branch where the prince was leaning on and crowed once more.

"Oh, Mukurou... it's you." he sighed.

The snowy owl tilted it's head, confused. "Kruu Kruu?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry, Mukurou."

"Kruuu..."

'_I wonder how Hibari is... maybe he had forgotten me. Sigh... tomorrow, I have to meet that millefiore prince. I don't want to be engage with someone I don't even know nor someone that I don't even love._' he thought. '_Of all things, why do I have to be engage with a prince? And why do I have to be born as one of the royal families? I hate it so much. Why couldn't I be born as a creature? A gentle and innocent creature, like Hibari..._'

"Ne, Master, his majesty is looking for ya." A mono toned voice said.

"It's you Fran, father's looking for me?" the prince asked.

"Hai."

"I see... Tell him that I'll be staying here for a while."

"Master, his majesty is very worried about you." the young one said.

"I don't care if he'll scold me... I'll be fine."

"Master, you know, if you're sad about that someone you cared about, then why won't you go to him? You love him, right?" he said.

"Wait, how did you-?"

"I read your mind Master... I'am, after all, your apprentice."

"So, you've been practicing telepathy, huh..."

"Hai."

"I see..."

"So, why don't you visit him?" the mono toned boy asked.

There was silence as the teal-haired boy stared at the prince. '_So, why can't I?_' the thought repeated in his mind.

As the illusionist got to his senses, he replied, "I just can't, Fran... Plus, I'm an aristocrat. I can't fall in love to a mere peasant, especially a beast."

"Anything can happen, Master. You just got to put your heart onto it if you really want to earn it."

Again, Silence filled the air. The prince could not believe on what the teal-haired boy was saying. Everything he was saying was true. Anything could happen if you just try your best, especially when you try to earn freedom and love. But then, to him it seems impossible. He tried so many countless times to run away but he'll only end up hurting himself. Nobody did trusted him that much since he was always independent. He would always do things on his own and doesn't even care if he needs help. He never even tried to trust someone to help him, not even his own family. He was always alone, he doesn't play like normal kids do. He'll either play chess or destroy every thing he sees that seems to interest him.

"Master...?" the mono toned boy called.

There was no response, his Master was in deep thought.

"Master..." he said, shaking him on both shoulders. "Get back to your senses, Master. His majesty will scold you."

Still, only silence was his response. It seems he's talking to a dead corpse. He tried to hit him hard on the face but nothing happened. Then the idea came to him, he regretted for speaking this out but he has no choice. He doesn't want his Master to be scolded and then sent to his room just for spacing out and stuff. "Pineapple!" came the shout.

A trident appeared stabbing his little apple hat, but it was okay for him since he's used to getting stabbed whenever he says that word.

"Tomorrow..." the prince muttered.

"Tomorrow? That's when you're going to meet the prince of the Milefiore kingdom, right?" he said, dragging out the piercing ends of his Master's trident.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"Don't be sad, Master. I'm here for you and your sister, Chrome, is here for you too." he said trying to comfort him.

* * *

**Millefiore Kingdom, Courtyard**

"Millefiore..." the beast repeated.

"I'll be taking you to the prince. Now, be a good monster and obey his every command, got it?" the blonde ordered.

"Yes, Master..."


	7. Just One Glance

**Aero: **_*staring at the sky with no care* . . .__  
_

**Axelle:** _Okay, please let me apologize for just introducing us all of a sudden, you see my friend here never bothered to try to do this thing so I thought we could give it a try._

**Aero:** _I hate it..._

**Axelle:** Why so?_  
_

**Aero:** _Because... I never done it... _

**Axelle:** _When will you change? Anyways, we will never own KHR and Please Review!_

**Aero:** _Can I beat you up now?_

**Axelle: **_W-What!? N-No, w-wait, A-Aero!_

* * *

"Ah, so the hunter's here~? Bring him in." the white haired prince said.

"Yes you're highness." Shoichi said then had ordered the guards to open the doors to the throne room.

As the gates had opened, there entered the said hunter and its captured monster.

"Yo, Di-chan~" the white haired prince greeted. "I see, you've caught the monster I asked for."

Dino simply gave the monster to the prince, he felt pity but he can't do anything. The Millefiore kingdom was a powerful one, if he disobeyed or even dare try anything regretful, the Millefiore kingdom's prince might engage war to the Vongola kingdom. He doesn't want that to happen, mostly when he's one of the most trusted allies Sawada has. No matter how he wanted to let the monster free, he had to keep it in.

"You can go now Di-chan." the white haired said.

As the hunter left he had put his gaze on the monster. He smiled at him but the monster gave back a glare. Still, the prince just smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Hibari Kyoya." he greeted.

The beast was surprised, how did this herbivore knew his name?

Who is this person anyway, and how dare he calls him freely by his own name?

"Ne, Kyo-chan~ Di-chan did said that you should follow my every command right?" he smirked.

Once again, he glared at him in a respond. How he hated humans so much yet he was a human once before.

He wanted to rip the guts out of him, break his every limb one by one, and tear his flesh a part to taste that sweet fresh blood, but he simply can't. He doesn't want to end up in another never ending torture. He hates it. He knows that he's the strongest beast ever known to man so why, why can't he escape from the grasps of that hunter?

Why couldn't he have escaped?

How he hated this human world.

Silence filled the room but that was, soon, broken as the the white-haired prince spoke up, "My name is Byakuran, Kyo-chan." he continued on, "You know Rokudo Mukuro, right? The Estraneo Prince? Well, you'll be seeing him soon enough."

That made the beast look up, his eyes filled with excitement. Did he said Mukuro?

Mukuro Rokudo?

How did he know this?

Is he serious or is he just playing with him for fun?

"How did you know him!?" the beast growled.

"Oh, so that's the only way to make you speak. I see now." he laughed.

"Shut up." he scowled.

"Come on now, You don't have to be so mean to me. I'm already doing you the favor, by bringing you to Rokudo Mukuro. You want to see him, right?"

The beast became silent. Byakuran simply smirked and got up from his seat. He went to the monster and whispered directly through his ear, "You like him, don't you? Sad."

He backed away and called Shoichi, "Sho-chan, have you sent a letter to them?"

"Yes, I already did, Byakuran-sama."

"I guess, we're going to visit them now." the prince smiled.

The beast glared at the prince.

* * *

**Estraneo Kingdom, Garden**

"Brother?" a girl purplish hair asked.

"Hmn?" the prince looked up. "Oh, Chrome, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be sad all the time."

"Yes, I'm fine." he said as he stood up. "I just need a little alone time."

"Time to think?"

"Yeah... time to think." he said as he walked away.

"Brother, you could tell me what's bothering you."

"Even if I did you won't be able to understand."

"But brother..."

"Just go somewhere else, with father or with the Kokuyo gang."

"But..."

"Just go, I'll be fine."

As the prince got away from the garden, he roamed around the hallways for a while. He stopped at the large window and gazed up, high above the clouds remembering his lover. He doesn't want to get engaged to some prince of a former rival kingdom. He sighed in depression wanting his precious lover back.

Hours passed as he was spacing out. He was filled with so many thoughts, so many _memories._ _'Hibari is like a cloud, and I'am the mist. The cloud and the mist could never be together. If it were it seems too impossible to happen.' _he thought.

He suddenly snapped out until a certain apprentice of his spoke up. "Master, are you still thinking about that so-called skylark of yours?"

The prince stared at him in surprise and said, "Yes, Fran."

"You have to deal with it Master. There's an old saying once you let go of something and never comes back, it wasn't yours from the start. You have to try and let go, you know." the emotionless boy suggested.

"I know that, Fran. But... He's not the one who left. Remember?" he sighed.

"I know. If he could let you go, why can't you? Are you afraid of losing someone precious again?"

The prince stood there silent. He remembered that he had someone whom he loved so much. It wasn't a friend, it wasn't a lover, but it was a relative; a family member. He still blames himself for everything that had happened. The one whom he loved so much was his mother, Elena. It all happened when he wanted his parents to come home early for his birthday. He admitted that he became too selfish for he became very impatient that time. Because of that, the incident happened.

* * *

**Ten Years Ago, June 6**

"Where's mommy and daddy?" a little boy with hetero chromatic eyes asked.

"They're still at a royal conference, your highness." a woman said.

"When will they be home?"

"As soon as possible, your highness."

"But I want them now!" the little boy shouted.

"They'll be home soon, Don't worry."

The little boy sighed and went to the balcony. He stared at the starry night sky wanting his parents home. It was his birthday and he wanted his parents to be with him. Yeah, he has his sister to accompany him but he still wanted his parents. _'When will they come home?' _he thought.

He looked down below, gazing at the peasant houses. He always got the thought that peasants were the lucky ones. Even though they don't have enough money, they have a big happy family. He could always see, in day and in night, the children running home to their mommies and daddies. He envied them because they could always get to spend time with their family. There are some children, orphans, who doesn't have any family at all but the one who take cares of them acts as their parents. Some have grandparents on their side. Mukuro never experienced having a grandmother or a grandfather but he always wanted one. He could only spend his family when it's either one of their birthdays, and _only _their birthdays.

As he waited on top of the balcony, he heard a bunch of screams. It made him looked down and as he looked down he saw a carriage coming to the castle wildly. He jumped in excitement and overjoyed yet he was puzzled. He ran down stairs to see if it were his parents, and it was.

His eyes widened in horror to see his father carrying his mother whom is badly injured. "Mother!" he called out.

He ran to them and exclaimed, "Father! What happened to mother!?"

"We we're ambushed..." his father panted.

"Ambushed!? By who, Father!?"

"They...were... from... from..."

"From what!?"

As soon as the king tried to finish his sentence, a bunch of servants came running in to help the queen. The king followed and left the young prince unanswered. He was traumatized and he had nothing to do but to stand there. He can't believe it that this could happen! It happened all so quickly and he had no idea what to do._  
_

"Mother..." he whispered.

* * *

"Master?" his apprenticed called softly. "You alright?"

Mukuro stared at him snapping out. "Huh?" he uttered out.

The frog head dressed boy sighed. "You were spacing out again."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah, you are. You know Master, if you're going to stay like this forever, well you're going to get old very quickly. Yeah, it's hard but you have to try at least. If not, then it'll be a problem. Sadness, Despair, Grief, Melancholy and Sorrow will affect your health, Master. A lot of died just because of those painful emotions." he said in a mono toned voice.

"I rather die than to suffer anyway." the prince said as he stared down the window.

"Master..."

"What do you even know, Fran? You know nothing. You will never feel what I feel. Just leave me alone and get somebody to hear what you say." he walked away.

The teal haired boy's eyes widened to what he had heard. Usually his suggestions and advice helped the prince a lot but he couldn't believe on what the prince's words are. It seemed that he failed this time. He failed to cheer the prince up. _'Maybe the best thing to do now is to leave him alone. If only there was a way to help him and his lover get back together.' _he thought.

~ - Monster or Prince - ~

"THE MILLEFIORE PRINCE HAS ARRIVED!" one of the guards announced.

Every servant of the palace lined up to greet the prince, and the royal family preparing themselves- Mukuro would care less anyway. And there, the prince came with a delighted face. "Yo~" He greeted with a grin.

"You're welcome, your majesty." Everybody greeted.

The prince chuckled and walked further to the throne room. Three of what-he-calls 'servants' followed him. As he was going to approach the throne room, the guards opened it for him and as he, himself, entered along with his servants the doors to the throne room closed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Royal Highness." the white haired prince bowed. The three servants bowed also.

"We are also pleasured to meet you." the two of the three servants said, the third servant stayed silent.

The king stared at the quiet servant suspiciously. The servant still stayed silent then he looked away. Byakuran noticed it and said to the king, your Royal Highness. Please, don't mind him. He's new to these kind of things so he doesn't know much." he explained as he grinned.

Mukuro paid no attention and continued to stare out the window. Byakuran stared at the younger prince and said, "You must be Muku-chan. Nice to meet you~" he said.

He glanced at him and said, "Yeah, Nice to meet you too..." He stared out of the window again to show no interest.

"Mukuro Rokudo, be more polite and formal." the king said.

"I'm trying father..."

"I thought I talked you about this before."

"You did but... Augh! I had enough, I'm going outside!" he exclaimed as he walked out of the room furiously.

"Mukuro! Come back here!" the king ordered.

The room fell awkwardly silent. The king sighed and apologized. "Please, forgive my son. He's still struggling with some things."

Byakuran grinned and nodded. "It's okay, your Royal Highness. I understand."

One of the servants who's with Byakuran watched the young prince walk away. '_Mukuro...' _he said in his thoughts. '..._I finally get to see you.'_

"Young prince, I suppose you're going to stay here for a while. Make yourself feel free like home. The maids will guide you and your accompany to your dorms." the king said.

"As you wish, your Royal Highness." he bowed once again.

The maids had guided them out of the throne room but they pause as the king said, "Wait! I want to have a little chat with that suspicious one." he pointed out to the third servant. "Privately."

"As you wish." They all said. Byakuran simply grinned yet he was still conscious on what's going to happen. If it were bad well he'll always pull out a trick out of his sleeves.

The silent servant stood still as he looked down at the floor showing no interest.

"Look at me, boy." the king ordered.

Those onyx eyes glared at him as if he wanted to break free from this room. "Your looks and features reminds me of someone so answer me." the king said.

"Do you know a man named Alaude?" he asked.

_'Alaude...? That name sounds familiar...' _the young boy thought. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know him?" the king asked again.

"Your majesty, that name sounds... familiar... to me. Maybe, I know of this person or maybe yet I do not." he answered.

"So what is it exactly?"

"I've lost my memory, your majesty. I can not answer your question properly. Now, if I could go now, please, pardon me." he said as he walked away.

"I see. We'll continue this conversation later. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, your majesty." he said as he bowed then he walked away.

As the young boy walked out of the room, the king got into his thoughts. _'I know his related to Alaude. Maybe he just won't tell me. I need to keep an eye on him...' _he sighed.

The young boy leaned on a wall. "I only came here for one reason and that is to see him. Not to meet anybody else yet I know that deep inside me. I can never be with him for as long as this thing pierces my chest so much. I confirm that I cannot be with him. He's meant to be with someone else from the start anyway." he muttered.

"Um... Excuse me. Must you be one of prince Byakuran's accompany?" a younger boy asked.

The raven haired boy stared at him. "Yes." he answered.

"I see now. You're name is Kyoya Hibari, am I right?" the younger boy asked again.

Hibari was surprised to know that this boy knew his name. He remembered that he wasn't allowed to tell anybody his true name and yet this boy knew. What would happen to him now? He's sure for another round of pride breaking once again.


	8. A New Name, A New Identity

**Axelle: **_Maybe, there was a reason that you were a kuudere and not a yandere after all!_

**Aero:** _...And that is...?_

**Axelle:** _Oh, how you are acting right now?_

**Aero:** _...Tch... Pathetic... I don't really care if I'm any of those 'dere dere' types..._

**Axelle:** _Oh, Oh well, What's the connection of this dere dere (that sounds really cute) stuff to this story anyway?_

**Aero:** _...I don't know... You started the topic at the first place..._

**Axelle:** _Oh, Oh yeah... Anyway, guys and gals! Sub- I mean Review and we don't own KHR as what I keep saying! _XD

**Aero:** _...Nothing is funny in that... Axelle..._

**Axelle:** _Oh, cheer up once in a while forget your problems for now! _^_^

**Aero:** _...I will never be happy again... Not in this mortal world... Not in this wretched life..._

**Axelle:** _Oh, by the way, I can't believe people thought you were dead! _XD _Now that is_ funny!_  
_

**Aero:** _*glare* . ._ .

**Axelle:** _eep! _O_O;;_; Oh, and the credit of Kyo's name replacement goes to_ **KatoKimeka-chan**_!_

* * *

He's got to do something yet he might as well let one person know his real name. "Why do you ask? And if I said yes, how did you know?" he asked, trying to stay firm.

The teal haired boy thought for a while ans answered, "Is it wrong to ask? And, it's because you resemble to the one who Master misses so much."

"Mas...ter...?" Hibari asked.

"Rokudo Mukuro, the prince of the Estraneo Kingdom. Don't you know that?"

"No... I never knew that Mukuro was a prince."

"Well, since you know it, you better call him 'Prince' Mukuro. I really hate calling him a prince that's why I call him Master but it's still in the same way though."

"Well, I guess you're allowed to know my name... My name is Hikyo Yabari, but... My real name is Kyoya Hibari." he said.

"Oh, I see. My name is Fran and why won't you use your real name? And, wait, aren't you a beast?" the teal haired boy asked.

"It's not because I 'won't' but it's because I 'can't'. My features resemble my beast self so,"- he took of his black coal colored coat and continued- "I'm not allowed to use my real name, as what the Millefiore Prince said."

"That's not right! You should use your real name!" he shouted, still in mono tone.

"Quiet down, Fran or they might here you." he warned.

"Sorry, but... that's not fair, why aren't you allowed to use your real name?"

"Prince Byakuran is engaged with Mukuro, am I right?" he said, his eyes dulling in such despair and sadness. Fran nodded. "Well," he continued. "I'm not sure if Mukuro loves Byakuran back, but Byakuran would do anything in order to get what he wants. He loves Mukuro, and I have to face the facts." he sighed.

"Mukuro- I mean, Master... loves you." he said, trying to lighten up Hibari's mood.

"Yeah, but for how long?" he asked. Fran simply shrugged. He smiles wryly and said, "...To me, Love never lasts."

Fran wanted to protest, but then he decided to shut his mouth since the so called hunter, which is truly a priest, Dino, came and called, "Hikyo! I've been looking for you!"

Both stared at the hunter as he walked closer. "Hikyo, you shouldn't let others see you like this! You know the spell is only temporary! It won't last that long!" the hunter reminded.

"I know, I know... Once the sun sets, I'll turn to that hideous thing again. You don't have to remind me."

"Well, anyway, put your hood back on."- Hibari already did when the hunter was blabbering too much- "And, I see you made a friend here. That's great but you know what the prince said."

"I know, I know... Never speak to anybody in the palace. I get it already so will you shut up, herbivore?" Hibari, or should I say 'Hikyo', scowled.

"Such mean words you say, anyway, I'll be taking you to the dorms, you're in the same room as me."

"I'm not going to the dorms until Fran comes along with us." he said, as he clanged onto the expressionless boy.

"Eh, come on, Hikyo! You're not serious are you?"

Hibari sent a dark and deadly glare, showing that he is truly serious. "Oh, fine." the hunter pouted. "You're stubborn as always." he sighed. "Anyway, we should go now. Come on, and hurry up."

Hibari simply smiled and walked along side by side with Fran. He was glad that he made another friend. His first friend, Roll, was entirely cheerful while his second one, Fran, was emotionless though they have one thing that they both have in common and that is their concern and kindness to such a monster like him. He thought if Roll was alright but it seemed that his tales with the beast had ended and soon a new tale will begin, and that is Fran. The only thing that he seems to believe in was friendship. He will never believe in such relationships as love. He had already lost hope so there's no point on hoping even more.

Friendship is the only thing left for this cold and lonely monster.

As the three of them walked along the winding hallways, they have finally arrived at the dorms. Dino pointed the dorm where he and Hibari would stay. "Dorm 11, that's where we'll be staying." he said.

"I beg your pardon, but did you just say Dorm 11?" Fran asked.

"Yes, why is that?" Dino asked back.

"That's the dorm where I am."

"Really? I guess those other things that was placed on the other bed wasn't just a mistake or misplaced by someone, huh?" Dino asked again lastly. Fran simply nodded.

"Well, then, I guess Hikyo won't be so lonely after all. You're very lucky, Hikyo."

"Yeah... I'm glad." he smiled.

Dino opened the door of the room and let Fran entered first, he asked Hibari next but he shook his head and wanted to stay out for a while to stare at the almost sun setting sky. Dino sighed but he allowed it for it was Hibari's first sunset and he knew that. He closed the door and had let Hibari lean on the wall post and stare outside the large yet so exquisite window. "Such wonderful things that I haven't seen. I wish things like this would last forever. And I wish I would be free." he stared at his hands and continued, "How I missed being human. I would stay like this forever as long as I follow the prince's orders. I'll finally get my freedom once they get married and... I'll never be a monster again, I'll be loved again like I used to." He tried to force a smile upon his face but it seemed to fail.

He strolled around for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of the castle. How he loved the silence, and the beautiful colors that lightens up the place. In his castle, it was rotten, teared apart and most of all filled with such darkness. It used to be a castle where people used to dance in joy until the royal family was killed and the caste was burnt down. He was one of the relatives of the royal families, but he could never remember who they are. After that incident, he had memory loss and he was cursed. Only bits and fragments were left of his memories. How he wanted to avenge Namimori and kill the one who had destroyed it. He, then, became corrupted and had wished to earn power in order to kill that person. Once he had killed the person, the curse could never be lifted until the hatred in his heart would change into something else, perhaps, _love? _But that was impossible for him.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he had heard foot steps, and it seemed to belong to two. He hid behind the post and peeked out a little bit. His eyes widened to see Mukuro with Byakuran. Yeah, he was fine with it but he couldn't understand why he feels so much pain, right now.

He, once again, forced a smile and walked away. He wanted to greet the two princes but he cannot for such pain fills with in his heart, such darkness that is.

Mukuro noticed him and wanted to chase after him, his curiosity taking over him. He excused himself, and went after to chase the mysterious person.

Tears poured down Hibari's cheeks. He can no longer hold it in anymore. He can't understand why he's crying, why? Why? What's wrong with him? What's happening to him?

Th sun was already setting. And, Hiibari needs to hurry up in order to prevent anyone from seeing him. He ran as fast as he can to the dorms. "Hey! Wait up!" a voice called.

Hibari turned around to see who it was and his eyes widened to see Mukuro, chasing after him. He held his cloak tightly and continued to flee. _'D-Damn it, how did he saw me!? I need to get back or I'll get in trouble!' _he thought.

"Hey! Will you stop running!? I only want to know who you are!" he said, and finally he got to grab Hibari's arm. "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really need to take my leave." he said as he struggled to get away.

He managed to get away from him and ran into his dorm. He closed the door and panted heavily. The resting hunter and the reading frog both stared at him. They were both surprised to see a heavily panting Hibari. They were confused why he was in such a situation. What's wrong with him? They both thought to themselves. Fran stood up from his reading position and asked, "What's the matter Kyo-san?"

"Huh..." he panted. "Oh... It's nothing, don't mind me." he said, as he plopped down his own designated bed.

That was a close call. He didn't expected that Mukuro would see him, but unexpected and unwanted things always happen.

He took his cloak off and stared at his transforming hands. His eyes darkened to see him self in his once original state. Dino walked up to him and said, "You're lucky that you caught up here in time. You should rest, tomorrow's going to be a long day." The beast nodded and covered himself with a blanket then he dozed of to sleep. The hunter smiled, and whispered, "Sleep well, Hibari. I hope you'll find your happiness in your dreams." Then, he walked away returning to his own bed to continue his rest.

* * *

**Mukuro Rokudo's Room**

The prince's curiosity never left him. He really wanted to know who that mysterious person is. Why was he there? Who was he? Why is he spying or stalking on them?

Questions filled his mind, forgetting other problems that were more important but there was one thought that would never leave him, and that is Hibari Kyoya. When he spent time with the Millefiore prince, he really felt uncomfortable. He doesn't really want to be rude to the prince or anyone but when he barged out of the throne room and not even saying a single 'goodbye' or 'farewell' it had seemed to be the rudest thing he had ever done. He had to make it up to the Millefiore prince even though he hates it.

If there was a chance that he and Hibari could meet again, he would do anything just to stay with him forever.

He plopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He missed Hibari so much, but in his thoughts it seemed that Hibari had already forgotten him. Maybe he had found another and moved on? Perhaps.

He swore to kill anyone who dares to take him away from him. He swore that whoever tries to dare touch him or even pick a single hair on Hibari's head, he'll kill them. He may be a prince but it doesn't mean that he's that a gentleman or well-mannered. Everybody has their dark side so it's the same to him. A prince can also become a murdering monster just to protect the one whom he loves so much.

"I would become evil for you, to protect you..." he murmured. "I would do anything for you." After saying those words, he, then, fell asleep.

~ - Monster or Prince - ~

It was day light, and the sound of chirping birds were sang in a harmonic way. The sleeping prince, was peacefully and innocently asleep, mumbling and calling out Hibari's name for so long.

A young illusionist went inside and shoved Mukuro off of his bed, saying, "It's morning master, you need to wake up."

There, a sharp three pointed object came flying right through his frog hat. The prince was sure irritated to have himself waking up in such a dreadful manner, but he can't help it because it is Fran's way. He, then, stood up and prepared himself for breakfast. Letting the young illusionist to walk out of his room. He sighed and muttered to himself, "Why won't Fran at least wake me up in a proper way?"

He sighed again and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

**Dorm 11**

"Ne, Hibari, wake up. It's already morning." said Dino, who was shaking him.

The monster did woke up and then, punched the hunter directly at the stomach. He hated it when people disturbed his sleep. He covered himself up with his blanket and went back to resting. Dino stood up weakly for the direct blow he had got from Hibari was painful, he left the sleeping monster, which is human now for it is day light, and went out.

He closed the door and leaned on it. "Ouch, that r-really hurts. I didn't knew he had this kind of strength, I guess there were things that I haven't discovered about him when we were at that Dark Castle. Kuh... It really hurts." He held his stomach and tried to walk properly.

Fran passed by him and asked, "What happened to you?"

"I got punched by Hikyo for waking him up." he explained, while trying to stand up straight. "But, I'm fine now. _I hope."_

"Oh, I see. Should I wake him up for you?" the frog asked.

"If you can though, he's not really the type of person to have his nap interrupted."

"Oh, well, I'll try my best not to get hit."

"Yeah... Good luck." said the hunter letting the frog pass by.


End file.
